Streetpass Genocide
I got my 3DS at launch, 25 March 2011. Sitting in its blue box, as shiny as any new handheld, it truly was a beautiful sight. I turned it on and sighed with pleasure as the on music played. Needless to say, I spent many happy hours playing with it. There was certainly enough things pre-installed on my 3DS: Face Raiders, a 3DS Camera and editor, 3DS Sound (which, sorta’ made it into an iPod). Everything there kept me happy…except there was one feature that kinda’ annoyed me: StreetPass Plaza -- specifically Find Mii: Quest. You know, that game you play to get hats for your Mii to show off to anyone you StreetPass. My problem was that there was no one to StreetPass. The 3DS was really unpopular at first and I was forced to use the animals to fight all the monsters. It quickly turned into a grind fest as they were all pitifully low in level. They, also, ran off as soon as the monsters tried to attack. Cowards. I turned StreetPass on every time I went out; but, found no one else with a 3DS. Then, the price drop happened. I was really peeved at first…but, then I was silenced by that flashing green light. Nintendo cutting the price meant that more people were going to buy the handheld. I went from zero StreetPases to three every day! It was incredible to see other gamers pop-up on my screen and send little messages. The best benefit of all, however, was definitely in Find Mii: Quest. Every time I had StreetPassed the same person, their level went up; so, dungeons became easier and easier. Within weeks, I had cleared the game twice and had gotten all the hats. Job done. I quickly forgot about the entire thing and had left it alone for months. I was reminded of the game again when Nintendo decided to make a sequel to it: Find Mii: Quest II. More hats! I quickly enlisted the help of my old StreetPass friends and got to work…only to be defeated early on in this game. What? Why’d it become so difficult? It seemed as though the game had reverted back to being impossible to finish. I focused, instead, on Puzzle Swap -- the other game in StreetPass Mii Plaza. Making 3D puzzles was fun; but I couldn’t forget about Quest II. Several weeks later, I was sort of looking through the stream of StreetPasses. It had become an almost boring activity by now. Name…message…into the Plaza. I barely bothered looking. The last StreetPasser popped up. That was weird… …I’ve never seen a Mii with gray skin before. Maybe it was an update I had missed. And, the message it gave me was “diediediediedie”. I shrugged, put it down, and left it; to go into the Plaza. Out of curiosity, I looked at its stats. Unlike every other Mii, this one was genderless. No hair either. The eyes were the only significant part. Huge black dots covered the top half of the face. No nose was present. And the mouth was nothing more than an eerie smile. The bio information was blank -- even down to the name of the Mii and its creator. As I exited, I noticed something which grabbed my interest: the info. said that I had StreetPassed this Mii “??” times. It took me a few moments to figure out how I could exploit this. The music of Find Mii: Quest II played as the nameless Mii moved around into position. It raised its sword and it’s eyes flashed a brilliant red. Instead of the normal message, the words “diediediediedie” popped up. Exactly the same as the Mii’s greeting message. Normally, when a monster was defeated, it did a little animation and puffed outta’ existence. When the nameless Mii struck the monster, its health bar vanished. A screech burst from the speakers and it fell to the floor…except, the monster didn’t vanish. The nameless Mii walked over its body and moved on. I was getting a bit nervous by now. But, I had never gotten pass this room before; so, I went along with it -- confident that I could just turn the 3DS off if anything went really wrong. The same process went throughout every room...even the places that had multiple monsters. The nameless Mii was never attacked. Instead, the message “monster Appeared” -- and then it was the Mii’s turn again. Finally, I reached the second to last room. I defeated the first enemy easily, and the second one stepped over its body. After defeating that one, at last, I had reached the final boss. A worried look crossed the nameless Mii’s face. It struck; but, this time, the health bar barely went down. The monster struck…and the nameless Mii fled -- sword falling. I huffed irritably. So, the nameless Mii’s not perfect?!? No matter. I’ll just try again. I closed my 3DS and went to my friend’s place to hang out. When my friend went to use the bathroom, I decided to pull out my 3DS while I waited. Since it was able to take down any monster easily, I never needed the other option: magic. The type depended upon the color of the Mii’s clothes. This one’s clothes were gray. I had no idea what it did. I found out all too quickly. The nameless Mii raised its arms and the entire room became foggy. All I could see, now, were the avatar’s black eyes. They flashed a malicious red for a moment. And, there was a loud, painful screech. When the fog cleared, all that was left of the monster was a pile of bloody limbs. The Mii stood there -- smiling -- as the prisoner I had to free walked over. It was just my own Mii (the one I used to StreetPass with) with a crown. She stared in horror at it. Then, she looked at me…with the default expression for sadness. The screen turned gray once more. “Wait!” I yelled. The words, “diediediediediediedie…” briefly covered the entire screen. When everything was clear again, the monster’s limbs had been joined to the nameless Mii. The nameless Mii began to look at me. I turned the 3DS off. It was too much at this point. I threw the handheld and didn’t even check to see if I broke it. That night, I had trouble getting to sleep. The next morning, I was awoken by a loud, thumping on my door. I sat up -- and watched in disbelief -- as a sword smashed through the door. My heart thumped! My vision was dimmed by the gray fog filling the room. I could hear the words, “DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!” Just as I felt myself being slaughtered, I woke up from this nightmare. “That’s right!” I thought to myself as I remembered. “I had forgotten to grab my 3DS when I left my friend’s place.” I was to meet-up with my friend that afternoon for a group activity. I was sure my friend would bring my 3DS. Although, I wasn’t sure if I really wanted it back. I had called my friend and left a voicemail message. That’s strange…my friend wasn’t around all day. After some other friends and I got together, it turns out that no one has seen or heard from my friend since last night. I began to panic! I rushed over to my friend’s neighborhood; only to be blocked by police. Something had happened that night and there was an investigation going on. All I could think of was, “diediediediediediediediedie…”? Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending Category:Read by SOG Category:Videos